Lies
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Scaired and desperate she ran. He asked and she went with him. She gave no regards to the family and friends left behind. She thought only of him and their unborn child. Mostly DH compliant. Fred 3. First chapter is prologue. R


Prologue-

"She's gone." Ron stated flatly. He had been sat in that same position in the Great Hall at Hogwarts staring out the door.

"Ron, she can't be gone." Harry said gloomily watching the girl he loved sob into her mothers shoulder.

"They haven't found her body. It's almost like she just disappeared, Harry." Ron said, putting his head into his hands. "I love her."

"They can't find Fred either." George said, a blank look adorning his handsome face.

He knew. No matter what he promised them that he wouldn't say a thing. He didn't realize just how hard it would be to rat them out until he saw the heartbroken faces of the people he loved. He didn't know how they managed to deceive everyone for so long, but they did. He believed that they were being stupid and selfish but they didn't want to listen to him. In a way he understood the disparity. They were scared. Of what people would think, of the responsibility, of having to face the fact that this didn't affect just them but others also. Ron especially.

"The Aurors think that a few surviving death eaters carried them off as a last stitch effort." George added.

"Alive or dead?" Ron asked bluntly.

George knew that it was time to really start the lies and mess that those two idiots concocted to save their butts. "Dead."

The devastation on Ron and Harry's faces and on all those around who were listening in was enough for George. He left them and walked out of the castle and down to the lake. He grabbed his pen and paper that was created for them to keep in contact when far apart and wrote an angry message. 'I hope this makes you happy, because it's at the expense of everyone else.'

Hermione knew that they were making a stupid decision, but she was scared. That was the honest truth.

Harry Potters best friend, one third of the golden trio and the girl who lived most of her life in danger was scared of something that most would just laugh at.

She made a decision that she was just a little bit regretful of. Just the consequence part.

When she and Fred 3 and a half years previous decided to start a secret relationship she never thought that it would come to this. They managed to keep it a secret for all of that time and even then no one probably had any clue, except George of course.

While Ron, Harry and herself had been out on the hunt for Horcrux's she had taken one of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in progress products with her to keep in touch with Fred. The paper that she could write on and then the message would appear on his own.

After one particularly nasty fight with Ron she decided to do something that at the time she didn't realize how dangerous was. She left the wards of their little camp and apparated to the Burrow and eventually made her way to Fred. One thing led to another and I'm sure that you can deduce the outcome of that evening.

It wasn't until she got back to the camp that she realized just how dangerous that could have been. They could have been found out by death eaters. But to her amazement everything was fine.

Hermione knew that something was up with her, but didn't realize just what until right before the battle. After Harry, Ron and herself got to the castle through the portrait in the Hogshead she went directly to Fred. They made the decision right there and then. They told George and even though he completely detested their idea he went along with it anyway saying, 'anything for you Fred'.

They stayed for the whole battle, fought whenever they could. Hermione helped to destroy more Horcrux's with Ron. When they thought that Harry was dead and then he woke up they knew that it was time. They left directly after Harry took down Voldemort. They knew that everything would be okay.

They left in a hurry, making sure no one saw them go except for George. Hermione cast some disillusionment charms on them so as not to be recognized and they left.

Hermione figured that living in the muggle world would be their best chance at hiding. They figured that they only needed a little bit of time. They would hide the fact that they were still alive for long. Just until the baby was born. That was all the time needed to get their heads in order.

_**I tried to explain everything as best as I could but if you have any questions please ask. This is just the prologue and chapters will most definately be longer. I just had the idea tonight and I wanted to get it down and out there as fast as possible. Please review so that I can know if this story is worth both yours and my own time.**_

_**-Rachel**_


End file.
